Reunited Kingdom of Domera Militia Corps Awards and Medals
The Reunited Kingdom of Domera Militia Corps has its own set of awards and their corresponding medals apart fro the Navy. These awards are stringent upon their requirement for eligibility and are thus few in number. Service members are allowed to wear awards earned from a different branch of service however this is rare. Awards KING'S STAR-inset diamond medal awarded to any soldier performing an act of immense bravery regardless of his own life, and putting themselves in harm’s way to save their fellow militiamen, citizens and country requires 7 witnesses, pretty much have to fucking die, not awarded to order breakers. GOLD STAR-inset gold medal awarded to any soldier performing an act of immense bravery regardless of his own life, and putting themselves in harm’s way to save their fellow militiamen, citizens and country requires 5 witnesses. Second award is small silver star; third award is small gold star SILVER STAR-inset silver medal awarded to any soldier performing an act of immense bravery regardless of his own life, and putting themselves in harm’s way to save their fellow militiamen, citizens and country requires 3 witnesses. Second award is small silver star; third award is small gold star WOUND STAR-medal with inset ruby awarded to all militiamen who are wounded in combat requires 2 witnesses. Second award is small silver star; third award is small gold star (jokingly referred to as queen's star.) ROYAL CITATION MEDAL awarded to units from the squad to battalion level for exceptional discipline, motivation and performance. Second award is small silver star; third award is small gold star TINORII REBELLION CAMPAIGN MEDAL-awarded for participation in a combat tour in the Tinorii rebellions a second and third award may be given to veterans still in service (rare) NAVY SERVICE MEDAL-given to those serving in the Reunited Kingdom of Domera water borne units, usually air liaisons, SF units and coastal/river units. Small detachments are stained on flag vessels or on ships with more than one heavy gun. EXCELLENT SERVICE MEDAL- awarded to militiamen with exceptional service over long years of service to the militia corps. Can only be awarded once, can be revoked if discipline issues arise. SPECIAL FORCES SERVICE MEDAL-awarded to elite militiamen who have passed the Special Forces bar-denotes that they are in the Wide Ops Long-range Force (WOLF) unit at the BDE level. Only awarded once-can be revoked due to disciplinary issues, not revoked in case of medical or combat related injury resulting in a non-combat status. (Unofficially it is given to operators who are not eligible for higher awards due to acting in countries where the RKD has no official presence. RKD MC COMMENDATION MEDAL- awarded to militiamen who have performed exceptionally in their unit or station. Second award is small silver star; third award is small gold star ROYAL SENTINALS SERVICE MEDAL-awarded to militiamen who have completed the Royal Sentinel School, second award device is given to those actively serving on the Queens’s escort and third award device given to those serving on the King’s escort. LEADERS ACADEMY MEDAL-awarded to those who have completed the NCO's course, the master sergeants course (2nd award device) and the sergeant’s major course (3rd award device) RKD MC VOLUNTEER MEDAL-awarded to all citizens who have honorably and successfully completed the Militia Corps recruit training at Fort Jaxyn. MAINARM MARKSMANSHIP MEDAL- awarded to militiamen who have qualified as a basic marksman on their main weapon. Medal has two crossed muzzleloaders. Second award device given for advanced marksman and third award for expert marksman. SIDEARM MARKSMANSHIP MEDAL- awarded to militiamen who have qualified as a basic marksman on their side weapon. Medal has two crossed single shot pistols. Second award device given for advanced marksman and third award for expert marksman RKD MC DRILL MASTER SERVICE MEDAL-awarded to NCOs who have completed the RKD MC drill master school. Additional awards are given for reaching EDM - (Experienced Drill Master) and LDM - (Lead Drill Master). COMBAT OPERATIONS BADGE-is awarded to those who have participated in active ground combat. Second and third awards are available for vets of the first and second Tinorii rebellion. It requires two witnesses. Platinum plated. - Retroactively given to those vets of the Great West Ocean invasion. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.